Fever
by ShinuHoshi
Summary: ONGOING im really not inspired anymore! so if you really like this story email me for your suggestions! thanks! im writing new sotries...
1. Prologue

ShinuHoshi: Please tell me if you'd like me to continue!!! So be sure to make REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
  
  
Morning  
  
  
  
"UGLY! Wake up!!!" A young boy shouted. "I don't feel so good." A young lady whispered to herself. Then she remembered what woke her up. "Yahiko!!! You'll be sorry for calling me that!!!" A girl's voice shouted from inside the room.  
  
"Oh Yeah? How would you do that, ugly?!!!" Shouted Yahiko. Then the person inside opened the door revealing a young lady with long raven black hair. She grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh no!!! Please not that!!!" The young boy pleaded. The young lady even grinned more evilly. "Oh yes Yahiko. A thousand swings. Go on. Hurry, if you want to eat lunch." The young boy started to run towards the Dojo. The young lady smiled.  
  
She inhaled the fresh air. But she noticed that there where no smell of anything cooking. "Kenshin should be cooking at this hour. I wonder what's wrong."  
  
She started to walk towards the third room from hers. She knocked but nobody answered. She was starting to get worried. "Ken… Shin?" She opened the door. And turned completely red. "Oro" That was the last thing she heard. Then… She fainted.  
  
  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. First it was a complete blur. But she blinked it all off trice. The first one she saw was the red haired. She turned light red. "Gomen… Kenshin. I got worried because you weren't answering when I called out. So…" She whispered.  
  
The red haired guy slowly shook his head. "I'm the one who's supposed to say sorry. I should've woken up early." They just smiled at each other. Kaoru slowly tried to sit down. Kenshin supported her back. After a few seconds she stood up, Of course, with the help of Kenshin.  
  
They walked out of Kaoru's room and proceeded to the Dojo. And they found a small boy sleeping. Yahiko stood up. "HEY Damn you Author!!! You better stop calling me BOY!!! Or else!" "Shut Up and do your job or I'll put you out of this story!!!" Yahiko quickly went back to sleep.  
  
Kaoru was about to hit him but Kenshin stopped her hand. He just smiled at her. "Okay."  
  
Kenshin slowly approached the sleeping figure. "Yahiko. Yahiko. Get up." He rocked him back and forth. "Kaoru! Please not again!" mumble mumble.  
  
Then suddenly there were two voices laughing sarcastically. Yahiko quickly shot up. Kenshin turned around. He smiled. "Sano." He stood up. And walked towards the tall guy.  
  
Yahiko shook off all of the sleepiness in his eyes. Then he turned around and grinned at the two.  
  
"What are you laughing at?!!!!!" He shouted. "For your… information… This… is… all… YOUR FAULT!!! I… can't stop… LAUGHING!!!" She said in between laughs.  
  
"HMPH!!! UGLY!!!" He shouted. Kaoru quickly stopped laughing and turned her face into an angry one. She walked forward to the box of Bokkens. She picked up one and walked towards the boy.  
  
She stopped when she was three feet away from him. She pointed her bokken towards the boy. Then the boy smiled and positioned his self into a fighting pose.  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko ran towards each other. But when Kaoru was about to hit Yahiko's shoulder. She fainted.  
  
"Hey!!! No fooling around UGLY!!!" He shouted but Kaoru didn't move. He started to get worried. He kneeled beside her. "Kaoru!!!" "Jo-chan!" Kenshin and Sanosuke shouted at the same time. They ran towards her.  
  
Yahiko rocked Kaoru's body. "Hey!!! This is not a good joke!!!" Then Kenshin and Sano kneeled beside her. Kenshin checked for pulse. He was relieved for he found one.  
  
He started to put his arms under Kaoru's neck and legs. Then he carried her into her room.  
  
  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
  
  
Kenshin placed his hand on Kaoru's forehead. "She's burning with Fever." He frowned. Then he turned to look at Yahiko who was looking at Kaoru's face. "Don't worry she'll be okay. Yahiko, please boil some water and bring it here with any clean cloth." Yahiko nodded, stood up and ran.  
  
Sanosuke was leaning on the side of the door. Kenshin just smiled at him signaling that she's really okay.  
  
  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
  
  
After a few minutes Yahiko came with hot water and a clean cloth. He gave it to Kenshin then he sat down beside Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin placed the hot compress on her forehead. She started to groan and move. Kenshin moved closer to her face.  
  
But when she open her eyes. Kenshin was surprised, startled and scared. Kaoru's eyes has the same color as Battousai's.  
  
  
  
(-------------Tsuzuku-------------(  
  
  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Anyways, I've got a question…  
  
What is the color of Battousai's eyes???  
  
My friend and I are fighting over this…  
  
Please do tell us…  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: Lonely Worry Anger Reject=Tea...

ShinuHoshi: To all the readers sorry about the "Hot Compress". It was supposed to be cold but 'jc' (not jaycee 'jc') is soooooo stupid. Anyways I made him write the first chapter because I was sick. I told him how the story should go and the lines. But he changed the cold into hot. And I told him it was amber! I want to kill him. Anyways, on with the story.  
  
Note: Rurouni Kenshin aka Samurai X is not mine.  
  
  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
When Kenshin placed the cold compress on Kaoru's forehead she started to groan. "Kaoru-dono?" He moved his head closer to hers. She groaned again. Then she opened her eyes.  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
Kenshin felt scared as he saw the cold look on her eyes. He moved away from her. "Amber." He whispered. "Eh, Kenshin is something wrong with Kaoru?" Sanosuke moved closer as he saw the scared look on Kenshin's face. Kenshin shook his head. Sano decided to stay where he was.  
  
Kaoru slowly tried to sit down. She placed her left hand on her forehead and growled. She shook her head and then she looked up. She saw the red haired guy who was looking strait into her eyes. She stood up and arranged her hair. She looked into the red haired guy then she turned to the other side to look the rooster head like guy chewing fish bones.  
  
Sanosuke got scared when he saw those eyes. She started to walk towards him, Sanosuke started to move backwards. But when he couldn't move backwards anymore because of the wall, he got so scared. When Kaoru was so close to him he gulped. But in his surprise she walked pass him.  
  
He looked at her back. Then he sighed. Then he turned to look at Kenshin who wasn't moving and just stared at the placed where Kaoru used to be standing. Sanosuke walked towards him. "Kenshin. Kenshin. Kenshin!" He shook Kenshin so hard.  
  
Kenshin blinked and looked at Sano. "Kenshin we gotta follow her. She was heading to the dojo. Yahiko is there!" Kenshin didn't move. Sano could still see the terrified look in his eyes. He sighed. "What's wrong with you?! Something's terribly wrong with Kaoru and we gotta find out what and why!!! You're the only one that can help her.us." Kenshin nodded. Then they ran out of the room and to the dojo.  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
When they arrived at the dojo, Yahiko was standing a few feet away from Kaoru. His knees were shaking while he was holding his bokken, which was pointed to Kaoru. "Let's finish what we started. Come." Kaoru has her hair in her usual high ponytail but it's braided.  
  
Yahiko started to move towards her slowly then he ran. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" But when he was about to attack Kaoru. She disappeared into thin air. Yahiko's heartbeat went faster.  
  
"What? Kaoru-dono's speed.." Kenshin whispered to himself. Sano turned to Kenshin. "Did you teach her your style???" He asked but Kenshin didn't answer or even move. "Nah. I thought not." Then he looked back at Yahiko again.  
  
Yahiko started to look around him. "Kaoru you never taught me how to do that!!" He stopped spinning around. Then he felt hot air in his back. He got scared and his whole body was shaking. When he turned around he saw Kaoru's amber eyes. Then he fainted.  
  
"Yahiko!" Kenshin and Sano ran towards the unconscious boy. Sano started to move Yahiko's body. Kenshin looked up at Kaoru. His eyes were questioning hers. Kaoru started to shiver. Then she looked away.  
  
"Ch. You're all no fun." Then she walked out of the dojo. Kenshin's eyes followed her. Kaoru felt it and started to walk faster. When she was nowhere to be seen Kenshin looked back at Yahiko. "We should take him to his room it's getting cold." Sano nodded and carried Yahiko's body to his room. Kenshin just sat there.  
  
When they were gone Kenshin moved towards the wall. He leaned to it and placed his sakabatou on his right side. (Ya know his sitting-sleeping- position.) Then he dropped his head. His red hair covered his face but. the tears falling from his face was visible. Kaoru  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
Kaoru got out of the house, finally. She was leaning on a sakura tree with her arms folded on her front. }Whenever he looks at me I start to shiver. But this is his fault. I don't give a damn about it.{ "But." She whispered to herself. "Kenshin." }NO!!! This is his fault! I shouldn't feel sorry!{ She shouted at herself mentally. Then she placed her hands on her ears and then she shook her head so fast.  
  
"NO!!! STOP!!!" She was starting to hear and see Kenshin in her mind. She ran and ran and ran.  
  
When she noticed where she was running to, she was already in front of the Kamiya Residence. She sighed and fear started to overcome her. She opened the small door at the gate and peaked to see if anybody was there. Luckily, no one was. She sneaked inside and went to the dojo, where she thought nobody would be. Since Yahiko should still be unconscious and the two should still be with him.  
  
She walked terribly slowly. She was thinking of Kenshin. }His eyes. It was as if he was gonna cry.{  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
When she arrived at the dojo she sighed and went in. When she was at the door, the first one that got her attention was the red hair. She walked backwards. She was about to leave when she heard Kenshin murmuring something.  
  
"Kaoru. Kaoru. Please. Don't. Sorry." She went closer to him slowly because she knows that Kenshin could feel if something or someone was getting too close. But to her surprise Kenshin didn't move he just kept on murmuring to himself.  
  
When she got near him, she moved his hair away from his face. When she saw his face she was taken aback. He was crying while he's sleeping. She moved her right hand to his face. When she touched him he stopped murmuring and he smiled. "Kaoru" He whispered. She smiled. But as soon as her mind came back to life she moved her hand away from him. She got angry but not to the red haired guy but to herself.  
  
She clenched her fist and stood up. She ran but she stopped when she was at the door. She looked back at him and frowned. Then she walked out of the dojo and to her room.  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
Kaoru didn't make it to the room. She went out. Out of the house. Out of the Kamiya Residence. Out of her life, for once. She just walked and walked and walked. She didn't mind that everyone was looking at her amber eyes and the way that they talk about her.  
  
With all the walking she never noticed where she was headed to. Suddenly she stopped. She could feel something or someone watching her. She looked around. Then the area started to change into a forest. Her heartbeat grew faster.  
  
Then a blur appeared on her front. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
Sorry to all that wished for a longer chapter. I really like writing only short once sooo the readers will wait for what will happen next.  
  
Thanks for everyone that reviewed!!! WISH YOU'LL ALL REVIEW ON THIS ONE TOO!!!  
  
To all please review!!! 


	3. Author's Note:

To all that made the reviews. Here are the questions to some of your questions.  
  
ShinuHoshi::::  
  
I really wanted it to sound strange. So I'll make everyone think.  
  
About Yahiko talking to me. It kinda just entered my mind. It wasn't planned.  
  
The hot compress made me sooooooooooo angry!!! I really wanted to kill jc!!! ( He's right beside me while I'm tapping)  
  
Kaoru won't kill but she will attempt to.  
  
Death scenes. Maybe.  
  
If the end is confusing. You didn't understand what you just read. But don't worry everything will be cleared in the next 3 or 4 chappies. Hehehe  
  
Never read the story by Tae.  
  
What she saw in Kenshin's room. Scenes that a friend shouldn't see only a wife could.  
  
Kenshin being scared or worried is the same for me. Because he's scared that Kaoru would be in danger or that he's worried of what will happen. So it's kind of the same.  
  
The story really doesn't make any sense cause I made it that way.  
  
There are no mistakes.  
  
HOW ARE YOU RATH??!!!?? (Oooooooops sorry I got carried away) Blush  
  
  
  
ESPECIALLY!!!!  
  
  
  
Bout what made Kaoru to change this way. "I'm good. I'm good. I'm ter-ribly good." (hehe sorry) Actually, I really really intentionally made this story without telling you what happened before the first chappie. So the first chapter wasn't the original first chapter. The original first chapter will be the 2nd to the last and the last chapters.  
  
I WILL MOST DEFINITELY CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
UHUH UHUH UHUHUHUHUHUH!!!! (Read it rhythmically)  
  
BUBYE!!! THANKS!!!  
  
+If you have other questions just review or e-mail me at ShinuHoshi@hotmail.com+ 


	4. Chapter 2: Time Travel

(--------------------------(  
  
Kenshin had been waiting for her since he noticed that she still wasn't home. He had been standing at the gate for over five hours now.  
  
He just stood there, worrying. Not speaking to anyone and had his hands on his sword. He didn't even know his hands moved to grip his sword. Finally, he moved his left foot and disappeared.  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
"Kenshin's gone!" The young boy exclaimed to everyone in the room as soon as he got in. The black haired lady just smiled at him and sipped at her tea. "She and He will be okay. You worry too much." The young boy looked up.  
  
"Raccoon, why ya here? Gee your ears here every small gossips." He said sarcastically. The small ninja girl clenched her fist. "For your info. It's not a small gossip. Everyone in this town has been talking about the amber eyed girl. It was even published in the papers!" She said throwing a newspaper at him. He caught it.  
  
"Woah! There was a girl walking on the streets of Edo. She had these cold amber eyes. Might she be the 2nd Battousai?" He read it out loud. "What the?! Second Battousai? What the hell are they talking about?!!!" He asked as he turned to look at the ninja girl.  
  
The ninja girl nodded and sipped on his cup of tea. "But Misao. She's not." He said sadly. Misao, the ninja girl, sighed and placed his cup down at the table and stared at it.  
  
"She'll be okay. She'll be okay. She'll be okay." She said not looking up. Then she gripped her cup so tight it cracked and the tea spilled all over the floor. "Right?!" She looked up at the black haired lady. Tears falling down from her eyes.  
  
The black haired lady looked at her and smiled. "Yes. She'll be fine. She's tough. He's tough." She said calmly. But deep inside, she was worrying herself.  
  
Misao sighed. She stopped crying. She picked up the large bits of the broken cup, stood up and went outside the room. "Megumi." She looked up at the young boy. "Help her. Will you?" She smiled at him. He nodded and followed Misao.  
  
When he was gone she sighed and stood up. She stood there for a while and walked out of the room. She walked towards the gate and went out.  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
Kenshin had been looking all over town, jumping from roof to roof. He was frowning. He never meant for it to go this far. He sighed.  
  
He stopped at one blue roof. He jumped down. There was a sign on top of the door. 'Akabeko' He sighed before opening the door.  
  
"Good evening Ken-san!" He looked up to who it was. "Tae-chan, could I ask you something and please be truthful?" He asked without blinking. Tae raised an eyebrow. "Sure Ken-san. Come in." He came in. Tae made him sit on one of the tables.  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Has Kaoru been here?" He asked looking strait into her eyes. "She hasn't been here but." She trailed off. Kenshin quickly stood up. "What? What?" He asked frantically.  
  
"I. I saw her a while ago. walking. I called her but she didn't seem to hear me. I started to follow her but suddenly she disappeared. I kept looking but I didn't find her." She suddenly felt a gush of wind, she closed her eyes. When the wind stopped, she opened her eyes. "Ken." He wasn't there.  
  
"Something's wrong." She said as she placed her hand on her chest.  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
Kenshin was back to jumping from roof to roof but at much much more speed and he was headed back to the Kamiya Residence. On his way there, he saw Megumi. He jumped down on her front.  
  
Megumi got frightened. She jumped back a little. But after she saw who or what it was, she calmed down. "Go back to the house." He commanded. Megumi just looked at him with questioning eyes. "Just go. Quickly." She nodded and walked fast back to the house.  
  
He watched her disappear. He turned around and looked at his back. "Kaoru."  
  
  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
Megumi arrived in the house. "Misao! Yahiko!" She shouted while looking around as she got inside. "Yes?!" Shouted the two from the guest room.  
  
Megumi walked hurriedly to where the two were. When she got near the door she stopped and catches her breath as she put her right hand on her chest. Misao poured some water to the unused cup on the table and handed it to Megumi. She took the water and drank some.  
  
"Are you okay? What's wrong? Where have you been?" She asked so fast. "Ken- san, I think he knows where Kaoru is." Misao and Yahiko's eyes grew larger. "What?!"  
  
Thug  
  
Came a sound from the outside. They all looked out. "Ken-san." He nodded. They entered the room as Kenshin sat down.  
  
"Kenshin." He looked up and smiled at the little ninja girl. "Sit down." He said calmly. Everybody sat down, circling the small table.  
  
He sighed. "I might know what happened and they know that I know. We just need to wait for a message to arrive, informing us about them." Everybody nodded. "Everyone get some sleep."  
  
Everyone stood up. Yahiko and Misao went out. Kenshin stayed. "Thanks for coming. and staying. Please get some sleep." And with that he went out and closed the door.  
  
Megumi sighed and got her bed ready. She sat on her futon. She was thinking about what will happen tomorrow if the message appears. She sighed then lay on her bed and tried to go to sleep.  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
As soon as he closed the door he walked to his room. He stopped walking. He was in front of Kaoru's room. He turned and touched the door. He moved near it and leaned his head on it. "Kaoru." He whispered.  
  
After a few moments he moved away from it and proceeded on his room which was 3 rooms away from it. He opened the door of his room, he entered. He looked around. He didn't feel like sleeping.  
  
He went out and closed the door behind him. He walked and walked and walked. He was thinking of Kaoru and how he could have done this.  
  
He arrived in front of the dojo. He looked at the door. He just stared at it, reminiscing the day he saved her life, the day she made her stay and the first day that he lived again.  
  
He opened the door and went in. He walked to the right side of the dojo and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. He looked around the dojo. Thinking about how Kaoru asked him to stay. How she manages to make him smile. How she made him. He stopped. He bowed his head. Tears dropped from his eyes.  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
He opened his eyes. Blinked all his sleepiness away. He stood up and walked towards the door. Before he opened it he looked back and smiled.  
  
He looked around and saw that the sky was still a little dark. He walked towards the rooms of his friends. About 10 feet away he saw Megumi sitting on the front of her room, deep in thought. He walked silently near her. She didn't seem to notice. He sat beside her and that's when she noticed.  
  
"Ken-san, still no message." She said not even looking at him. Kenshin smiled as he looked at the light blue sky. "Have you been awake all night?" He asked. "No, I woke up a while ago. Promise."  
  
"There wouldn't be any messages until the afternoon. I think." Megumi looked at him. "Is that so? Ooooh, I don't like playing games with them!" She said smoke coming out of her ears.  
  
Kenshin looked and smiled at her. "Be patient. It will come. and we will come after them. For taking Kaoru away from." "You." Megumi finished. Kenshin looked away.  
  
"Kenshin. You're mad at them because they took her AWAY from you. You're afraid of loosing her. You don't have to hide it. It has already been seen, from the way you acted since Kaoru disappeared." She reasoned out.  
  
He stood up and started to walk away. Megumi stood up. "We know but SHE DOESN'T!" She shouted. Kenshin just continued walking. He didn't say anything else nor looked back.  
  
Why don't they understand? They all know my past. My hands are stained with blood. He thought to his self as he walked outside the Kamiya residence. There weren't many people since it was still too early.  
  
He turned to the bridge. He stopped at the middle and placed both his hands on the wood. He leaned on it and looked at the rising sun. I've killed so many. I don't deserve Kaoru. dono.  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
After a few hours, which is precisely five and a half.  
  
"Well?" "He's in the bridge. He's been there since morning. Just standing there." "Poor Kenshin." A minute of silence.  
  
"Megumi. do you think we'll ever find Kaoru?" "Of course! We won't give up! So, Yahiko don't lose hope." She said. Suddenly he got hit on the head. "AAW!!!" He turned around. It was the little ninja girl. "What'd you do that for?!!!" He asked in a not so very nice way.  
  
Misao grinned. "Idiot! If 'ever' we lose hope there's one person who will never give up on Kaoru." She reasoned. Yahiko nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yahiko." He turned to look at the tall lady standing beside the door of the guest room. "Go get Kenshin. The message should arrive soon." She said calmly. Yahiko just nodded and ran out. "Hurry." Misao whispered to herself.  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
"Kenshin." He didn't move. "Oi! Kenshin!" Nothing. "Grrrrrr! KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted so loud. "Oro?!" Kenshin got carried and dropped 3 feet away from where he was just standing.  
  
"Oi! Kenshin! Stand up! No time for thinking! Let's go home!" Kenshin slowly stood up with swirling eyes. He didn't move.  
  
Yahiko took his hand and ran so fast that Kenshin was floating in the air. "Oroooooooooooo?"  
  
The ororoing of Kenshin continued until Yahiko stopped inside the gate. *the gate was open* "Megumey! Kenshin is oooh." He fainted. Kenshin still had swirling eyes so he didn't catch Yahiko. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Ken-san. Good you're here. Are you okay?" She asked as he was swaying back and forth. "Ye." He was about to say something when something hard hit his head. "Oro?" He fell to the ground still with swirling eyes.  
  
Megumi picked up the stone. There was a paper attached to it. He opened the paper and read the contents of it out loud.  
  
===================  
  
Come to the west where you shall find, A temple of god in which she will die. Go to the east and you shall see, A spring of goddesses in which she will be. Maybe to the north, there will be, Three monks waiting for you to appear. There is always the south where the followers go, There she shall go to find her missing soul. Where should you go? To find out where? Follow your heart, You will find her there. But be forewarned, You can never come back.  
  
KM  
  
===================  
  
He kneeled down to Kenshin and shook his body. "Ken-san! Ken-san! The message is here!" He quickly got out of his swirling world and focused his attention to Megumi. She handed it to him and he took it. He read it again. and again. and again.  
  
"Ken-san?" Kenshin stood up. "Let's go." He started walking towards the gate. "I don't think you're going anywhere without me." Somebody said behind the gate. Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Of course not Sano." He walked passed him and the others followed.  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
"Oi, Kenshin are you sure this is where we should be going?" He got hit in the head. "aaaaaaw! "Shut up! Just follow Kenshin!" Yahiko mumbled some things but didn't complain any more.  
  
They were in a forest. A forest no one has ever seen. One moment they were in the center of the town and the next they were in this forest.  
  
Kenshin stopped everyone stopped too and looked at the reason why Kenshin stopped. Everybody's jaw dropped. It was a beautiful garden.  
  
"Everybody listen up. Stay close to everyone. We don't know this place." Kenshin said. Everybody nodded. They walked farther and farther into the garden. After an hour of walking they saw a small house.  
  
They walked near it with caution. Nothing happened so Kenshin opened the door. "What the hell is that?" Sano, Yahiko and Misao said at once. Kenshin walked near the table on their left side. There was a letter, Kenshin picked it up and read it out loud.  
  
===================  
  
You have found the secret of all, The source of the trouble. To where it shall go? One way to find out. Enter the hole And will never turn back, For we'll travel to the future, In which you will be. You must find each other, In time, you should. When you find what you've been longing for, You must never again let it go, For you'll never have it back, Even with any luck. You will have nothing of memories, For you must know when you see.  
  
KM  
  
===================  
  
"Guys. Oro?" They were all gone. He smiled. He went to the front of the Black hole. "Kaoru, I'm coming. Please wait for me." After that he entered the black hole.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
I have other stories please read.  
  
I have a Slam Dunk, a Sailormoon and Gundam Wing Crossover, another Rurouni Kenshin and a YuYu Hakusho.  
  
I also have poems.  
  
If you have time please check them out. 


	5. Chapter 3: Mission

Sorry took me soooo long to update! I was rather busy and well… Enjoying the rain.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Hey! Kenshin! Toss me a towel!" A red haired man came walking from the door of the room with a towel on his hand. "You should really remember to bring a towel next time. Next time I might not be here." He said with sarcasm.

On the tub was a tall man with lots of bruises in his left arm. He was laying there with a small towel covering his face. "Yeah. Whatever." He said as he removed the small towel from his face and smiled at the guy who was handing him the towel.

The red haired guy was about to leave the room but he stopped at the door. "Have you seen Aoshi? He has been gone since morning." He asked as he turned around to look at the man in the tub. He just shook his head then he went out and closed the door.

He walked towards the center bed, which was his, and laid down there. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on top of his forehead. He was thinking about the current dreams he was having. Even Sano and Aoshi were there. He thought.

Then a tall man appeared from the door of the shower room. He was rubbing a small towel in his hair and was nearly naked. The towel nearly covered his knees. "Oi, Kenshin. We have to meet your father right?" The red haired guy sat up on the bed and nodded. Father, huh? Fits more to be a Master. He thought to his self.

Then the door of the room opened revealing a tall handsome man wearing white pants, white shirt and a black coat. "Aoshi! Where have you been? We'll be late!" The tall handsome man just entered the room and shut the door. He walked towards the bed on the right side and rummaged at the small closet beside it.

"Hey! What are you looking for?" Asked the chicken haired man. He didn't answer and kept rummaging at the small closet. The rooster head was about to say something again when the other man stood up and raised a gun pointing at him. "Shut up. I found it." "Ch. Fine." Then he walked towards the big closet and took out a jeans and a white T-shirt and walked back to the shower room.

"Aoshi. Is that what you're gonna wear for the meeting?" Asked the red haired guy with a smile. The tall man drooped the gun at his side and looked at him. "You should ask yourself. I'll be at the Cafeteria." Then he left the room. The red haired guy stood up and walked towards the mirror and looked at his self. Right. I need to change.

He was wearing a blue short that went down his knees and a violet shirt. He looked for something to wear at the closet. He took out a violet shirt and black jeans. 

After five and a half minutes the two went down the cafeteria. They really didn't have to look around. He was causing so much attention. Some of the girls were giggling at the back of him and most of the people were staring at him. They walked towards him. 

"Oi, Mr. Ice cool. You really shouldn't do that." He looked up. "What." Kenshin smiled. "Aoshi, your gun… It attracts attention. We should leave." He darted his eyes into the red haired man as he began to shake his hands in front of him. "Whatever. Let's go." He fixed his gun and stood up.

The red haired guy sighed and followed them outside the hotel. 

Outside, there was a limo waiting for them. They hopped on. It was a three hour trip but the red haired guy had some things going on around his head so he didn't notice how long it really was. Though the other two… They were killing each other... Actually, the rooster head was the only one getting killed.

ß--------------------------à

They arrived at a mansion. But for the red haired guy it was more of a large prison cell. The door of the limousine opened and they walked towards the big door which was opened by a butler who smiled at the red haired guy and mumble a "Welcome back, Sire." And he nodded at it.

The other two seemed fascinated by the beautiful decorations at the house. He sighed. He never wished to come back here after fifteen and a half years.

They walked towards a door and entered and it started to move. It was an elevator. Nobody talked til they reached a golden door and was gestured to go in and they did so.

It was a dark room lit only by a small golden colored lamp. At the other far side of the room you'll see smokes. "Lights." The lights opened revealing a muscled built man with a long black hair at the other side.

"It good to see you again, Kenshin. How long has it been? Fourteen, fifteen years?" He grinned. The red haired guy just stood there and his two companions in his back with a rather disgusted look on his face. "Fifteen years, six months and fourteen days, to be exact." The man on the other side smiled. A mischievously smile.

"What do you want, Master?" He asked annoyingly. "Still refer to me as Master rather than Father, Kenshin?" He asked and stood up from his seat. "What do you want? You didn't made us come here just to see me. Spill it out." The man on the other side smiled.

"Right, I want you to do a simple task for me or rather I'd say, mission." He lit another cigar. "What do we do?" Puffed out smoke. "Nothing much. I just want you to find this guy named Enishi and investigate him." 

"Then what?" "If we prove he's a criminal. Kill him." The red haired turned around and walked to the door followed by the other two. "And another thing. You will need partners. You will meet them soon." With that the lights turned off and the red haired, the raven haired guy and the rooster head walked out of the room and out of the house.

ß--------------------------à

"That's a stupid father you got there." The raven haired guy said calmly as he looked at  the trees outside the window of the limousine. He didn't answer. The trip continued with an ear breaking silence.

"Enishi." He whispered. He was thinking of how familiar that name was.

ß--------------------------à

As soon as they arrived at the hotel each of them went their separate ways. The raven haired guy went upstairs to their room as he whispered to the red haired about using the computer. The rooster head guy left with just a word. "Casino." Then the red hair went to the flower garden inside the hotel.

He leaned his forehead at one of the trees and hit it a few times. "That dream. I know it means something. It has been bugging me since last month." He closed his eyes to recall about the night before his dreams started to repeat.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

He was watching the fireworks on a terrace. There was a party. It was actually a mission but he decided to watch the fireworks since it feels peaceful to him. It was as if there was something his body wants to remember but his mind can't.

The last firework was set and it flew in the skies. It was a blue one. A picture of a blue eyed girl, which he had never seen before, appeared in his mind. He looked down and sipped on his champagne and looked at the partying group.

One of them caught his eyes, though she was wearing a mask to cover half of her face. She was astonishingly beautiful and what made him curious is that she had blue eyes. He stared at her until a man with silver hair came up to her and left with her.

After that he went back to the hotel and slept.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

He sighed and opened his eyes. He walked around the garden til it was dark. Butterflies flew from everywhere and he just smiled. I wonder what it's like to be free.

He walked some more and stopped at the things floating in front of him. "Fireflies." He kneeled down and reached for the two that was flying together. He smiled.

"In my dreams there were fireflies too… But it was sad because I made a girl cry. I didn't know why because it always ends up that I leave her crying." He sighed and let the fireflies go. He stood up and decided to go back to their room.

ß--------------------------à

He opened the door to their room. He entered and closed the door with his foot. His raven haired friend was at his bed sitting with a laptop in front of him.

"Hey, what're you doin?" He asked as his raven haired friend hasn't seemed to notice him. "I'm designing a new gun." He answered without looking up. "Oh. For you?" He shook his head. "Then for who?" He asked with big puppy eyes. "For us. For the mission."

"But we still don't know what he's like or even proved if he is guilty." The red haired guy debated. "Just to make sure." He just sighed and nodded. He walked towards his bed and slept.

Tomorrow will be the start of the mission.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Ahem! Did you like it???? Oh please review! I can't write a story if I don't have inspirations. EVEN FLAMES ARE WELCOME!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 4: Girls and partners

I have changed the thinking signs.

Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi were packing everything that they will need for the mission. In Aoshi's packages was anything that works mechanically. In Sano's packages were some training equipments. And for Kenshin a small gun and their clothes or necessary things for their hygiene.

`Kriiing Kriiing` suddenly the phone rings. Sano got up from his packing and answered it. "Yes?" "Ok. Oi, Kenshin, for you." Kenshin stood up from his bed and walked towards Sano. Sano handed him the phone and went back to his packages. 

"This is Kenshin."

"The mission is cancelled… For today… I will have you to meet some people."

"Who?"

"You ask too many questions. Just come to the 'Evening Park' at two o'clock today." `Click`

The person Kenshin was talking too, hung up. Therefore, Kenshin puts down the phone. He turned towards the two who were waiting for him. "Mission is cancelled. Though, we have to go to the 'Evening Park' at two." He looked at his watch, instead at the front it was in his pulse, and it was saying twelve-fifty-five. 

"Be ready for about half an hour." Aoshi nodded and went through his packages and took out a gun. Kenshin sweat dropped. Sano stood up and waved his hands in his front then he walked to the shower room. "Sano!" he looked back as Kenshin called him and was welcomed by a towel on his face. "Thwankz." He said as the towel was still covering his face.

Kenshin smiled as the tall-rooster-haired man enter the shower room. Then Kenshin heard the shower starting. He turned his attention to Aoshi, who was currently checking his gun. He, again, sweat drops. "We're just going out. We're not going to a mission or anything." He said as he walked closer.

"I want to make sure." Kenshin sighed as the person he was talking to just kept on rummaging on its gun. He then walked to his bed and sat there.

---------------------------

"Are you sure they're gonna come?" Asked a small girl with braided hair. She was wearing a blue blouse and shorts

"Yes. Just wait." Answered a long-dark-green-haired woman as she placed her hands on her waist. She was wearing a mint green dress.

"Keep calm everyone, okay?" Said the raven-haired woman, which was as white as milk, with a smile. She was wearing a white spaghetti strapped dress.

"That's easy for you to say! You're so damn calm!" Exclaimed the two and the white dressed woman laughed. The two smiled and began to laugh.

---------------------------

"Are you sure this is the place?" "Yes, Sano." They looked around and then Kenshin had this serious face. "Oh you found him." Sano said. Referring to his face. They walked towards a coffee shop. They entered and were welcomed by a waiting man.

"You're late." The man said as he puts down his cup. "You're early that's why we're late." Kenshin answered back. "Sit. There are many chairs." Kenshin did not want to but he was right. In the table were eight chairs. They all took a seat. From the man's right were Aoshi, Sano and Kenshin.

"My my. Getting as far away as you can?" They sat at the other side of the man. "You care?" Aoshi said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. The man smiled. "They'll be here soon. Order some coffee or a sandwich." They just stayed firm on their seats.

"We just ate." The three spoke at the same time. A few minutes of waiting and the man smiled at door. `Cling Cling` As Kenshin looked up from the people who just reached their table he stopped at the stunningly beautiful woman in front of her.

"These are the people I want you to meet." Then he gesture them to sit down and they did. The braided girl was on Aoshi's front; the dark-haired girl was on Sano's front and on Kenshin's front was…. A goddess… I mean the black haired woman.

"Oh, the reason I wanted you to meet them are… First: They are assassins, just like you are." He stopped and sipped on his coffee. "The second?" Kenshin asked. "Second: Isn't it obvious enough?" Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi looked at the three. "Masaka?" They all said.

"Seijuro Hiko! They can't be our partners!" Kenshin exclaimed as he arose from his seat. "Why not?" Kenshin looked at his side. It was the… Goddess… I mean black haired woman. "Because we'll get you in danger!" The woman smiled. "We're used to being in danger mister red haired." Kenshin was taken aback. He sat down.

"Fine." The man called Seijuro stood up from his seat and left some money on the table. "We will meet again after two days." He walked away then followed by the girls. Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi followed them as they walked out of the door.

After a few minutes. They all stood up and after they got out of the door, they went their separate ways. 

In Aoshi's way, he was walking around the city that is until this tiny-little-itsy-bitsy shop caught his eyes. A sign was on top of it. 'W & W` He pushed the door and entered. 

After an hour or so, he got out of the store with a big shoulder bag. He looked on his left and right and started walking again. _Who is she? It feels like we've met somewhere or somehow before. He thought. He looked up in the skies, still walking. __When I saw her…__ Somehow, a picture of a baby, then a girl and a person who looked just like her, though she was wearing some kind of a ninja suit, appeared in my mind but it disappeared as quickly as it came._

Then he somehow almost fell, good thing he was fast and easily got his balance back. As he slowly looked for the cause of it, he was slight surprised to find someone. _Speaking of the devil "Hey." She greeted but he did not do anything. He just stood there and looked at her. Then a thing caught her attention. _

"What's that?" She said as she pointed at his big shoulder bag. "I believe 'That's for me to know and for you to find out'." He said. She frowned. "You're a meany and coold." She whined. "Don't whine." He told her. "Where are you going?" She asked. "A walk." She smiled. "Can I come with you?" He did not answer then he walked and she followed.

---------------------------

At Sano's way, he walked inside an alley. He was looking for someone. He looked around and around. He smirked. He has finally found it as he looked up at the sign it said 'Pub'. He went inside. There were tons of people inside. In addition, as small as it looked outside it was as wide as a farm maybe wider.

Ladies from every corner came to his front asking for his name. Saying 'Hey, pretty boy.' He took two women, one on his right and one on his left. Then he walked towards the big bar and order some drinks. He drank it all. Some of the men were looking at him and he knew they were looking. Nevertheless, he just drank and drank.

"Good thing Kenshin gave me money." He whispered to his self and the girls hug him or kiss his neck. More girls were waving and winking to him. Some would even walk up to him and greet him. This made the other men mad. Then… They individually walked towards him.

As soon as Sano noticed, he stood up and whispered to the girls to move away. Then suddenly all of the people were either bidding or cheering. He sighed. _Some people never changes. He smiled and counted them. "Only seventeen? What a shame." This made the men angrier and attacked him._

"Tell you all what… I will keep my right hand on my back. Since I don't want to kill ya all." He laughed and then they all came towards him, attacking.

After a minute, they were all lying unconscious on the floor. Everyone gasp. Then he walked and the cheering came. Girls went nuts and the guys shouted 'you're awesome' or 'COOL'. He walked outside of the pub and thought of taking a bath.

---------------------------

Everyone stared as the red haired walked on the streets. He did not care. He was used to it. 

Then he remembered when someone made him angry, when he was a kid. _Everyone said that my eyes' color changed and I looked so scary. However, I do not remember anything. He sighed as he continued his walking, never minding the people. __They judge too early. Anyway, what is not to judge? I really look suspicious and… and… my hands are stained with blood. He looked at his hands. Then sighed again. He looked around._

_It will be dark soon. He thought as he looked at the red and orange sky. As he looked down from the sky a person caught his eyes. It was the dark haired woman from earlier today and she was coming towards him. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. "Hi." She greeted and Kenshin nodded at her._

"Oh, may I know your name? Well, since we are gonna work together." She said. "My name is Kenshin Himura." She smiled. "And you are?" He asked. She stopped for a while and looked at the sunset.

"Yukishiro… Tomoe Yukishiro."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Ooooooooooooooh!!!

ShinuHoshi: I know you have questions! Do not be afraid I do not bite! (Then turns into an Inu-ShinuHoshi) REVIEWS!!!!!


	7. Chapter 5: Beggining of the mission

Sorry for the late chapter!

---------------------------

"Yukishiro… Tomoe Yukishiro."

_Tomoe… Why does that sound very familiar? And her fragrance… "That's a very nice name." He said as they walked together. "Thank you." _

"If you don't mind… May I ask why you decided to be what you are now?" Kenshin asked. She smiled. 

"I really didn't want to. I was forced to." 

_What is this? I feel something warm inside me… "Oh."_

"And you?"

"I just wanted to live my own life… I ended up here."

"How did you end up like this?"

"I met my friend Sano and after a while we got along. I was always suspicious of what he does when he's missing. So, I sneaked around." She giggled.

"Like a spy?"

"Maybe."

"What happened after that?"

"They took me in."

"How bout the silent man?"

"Oh, we were ordered to kill him… It turned out that he was blackmailed and we offered him to stay with us."

"So… You turned out to be nice persons?"

"Yeah… I think so." She stopped walking and Kenshin stopped and looked back at her. "What's wrong?" Kenshin asked. "I have to do something before I go back to where we're staying." She smiled. "Oh, ok. I guess I'll see you when the mission begins?" She nodded. Kenshin turned and started to walk again.

_Somehow… It feels like I've known her all my life… but I just met her. That's impossible. He sighed and entered the door of the hotel. He looked around. __No sign of Aoshi or Sano. He proceeded to the elevator and went in. __It felt so nice to see her… and to be around her… but somehow this feeling seems… dead. The door opened and he went out._

He opened the door number two-o-one. He sweat dropped. "Aoshi… What's with the guns all over the room?" Kenshin asked as he closed the door. "Nothing." He answered but he didn't look up at the red hair. "Where's Sano?" Kenshin asked as he looked around. "Taking a bath... He whined about having trouble with some ugly humans." Kenshin smiled. "I should've known…"

He walked towards the door of the shower room. 'Knock-Knock' "Sano?" Kenshin heard a grunt inside. "Will you please hurry up? I have something to talk about." He heard another grunt. He turned back to Aoshi and sweat dropped again. "Aoshi… Don't point the gun at me…" Kenshin whined.

Aoshi puts the gun down. He started to gather up the guns and put it back into his large bag. "Oi, Kenshin. This better be important…" Kenshin smiled as Sano sat down on his bed, wearing only his pants and a towel on his head. Kenshin walked towards the center. "Does anybody have a clue why Seijuro Hiko wants us to have girls as partners?"

The two just stared at him. "I thought not… Guys, do you get a weird feeling when you're around them?" They nodded. "That it feels like… you've known them for so long?" The two had big eyes and nodded. "Does anybody know why?" The two shook their heads. "That dark haired woman." Kenshin and Sano looked at Aoshi. "I don't feel the same way about her… and I don't like what I feel about her…"

"Yeah… I feel the same way too…" Sano added. _Then it seems I am the only one who feels like this for her. "Let's get to sleep. We have to wake up tomorrow to start the mission." Sano and Aoshi nodded. Kenshin turned off the lights and lay down on his bed. He didn't felt sleepy but he force his self to sleep._

---------------------------

"We haven't had breakfast yet!" Sano whined. 

"We'll get it later!" Kenshin debated. 

"But that'll be LUNCH!" Sano answered back.

"It'll be Dinner if you don't do as I say." Sano stood up from his bed and followed Aoshi and Kenshin outside.

At the elevator, everyone was quiet. They were always like this when a mission is up. No one talk. They got out of the hotel and waited for a taxi, which arrived after two minutes. 

Kenshin sat at the front. He looked outside. He felt so sleepy and bored. He stared at the trees that they quickly pass by with the houses, birds and people. _I want to do this quickly._

At his back, Aoshi and Sano were doing the same thing. They stared outside their window and watched the quickly passing images. None of them wanted to do this. Boys just wanna have fun.

---------------------------

They arrived at the mansion. Nobody seems excited. As they entered the mansion, they saw many servants bowing at them until they reached Seijuro Hiko's room.

"So, what's the plan?" Kenshin asked as he entered the room. "So excited? Kenshin?" The man asked. "I just want to get this over with." He replied with no emotions. "Girls." Misao, Megumi and Tomoe came out of the door to the man's left. They bowed at the three men. "You'll have to attend a ball. Enishi prepared it for everyone to attend. I got everything you'll need." Sano, Aoshi and Kenshin went out of the room.

"What a weird man you've got, Kenshin." Sano whispered. "I know."

"Excuse me." It was a servant. "I will lead you to your rooms." They followed the servant.

The servant stopped and bowed at them and left. Aoshi opened the door and went in. Sano followed and then Kenshin. "Our bags are here." Aoshi said. "And there are ancient clothes in front of us." He added. Sano and Kenshin stared at the clothes on their beds.

On Aoshi's bed, there were a white shirt, white pants and a white long coat.

On Sano's bed, a long white coat, white pants and… "Bandages?" Sano questioned. 

On Kenshin's bed, a red gi and a hakama. ~

"He didn't mention that it was a party with costumes required." Kenshin sweat dropped. Aoshi picked up the clothes and went straight to the shower room. Sano removed his shirt and started putting on the bandages. Kenshin was still looking at his clothes. _Why's mine the weirdest? _

---------------------------

It was ten in the evening and everyone was ready. The three went down and met the girls. Their jaws dropped.

Misao was wearing a ninja suit. Megumi was wearing a light green kimono. Tomoe was wearing a white kimono with a white shawl.

 "Shall we?" The three girls asked and the three boys nodded. They went out of the mansion and saw three limousines. "One for Misao and Aoshi, another for Sano and Megumi and the last one's for us." Tomoe said.

They entered the limousines.

---------------------------

It took them an hour to reach the said place. Everyone went out of the limo's and nodded at each other. They entered the building in pairs.

Inside, there was an over three hundred thousand person. They split up and went to look for Ensihi.

---------------------------

Notes:

~ Is Gi the upper cloth and Hakama the pants?

**I BEG YOU REVIEWS!!!**


	8. Chapter 6: Reminisce

Hey guys! How's my story going?

Do you like it so far?

I do hope so!

Please let me know!

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ means flash back

---------------------------

The red haired sat on one of the chairs but his eyes never left the dancing stage. He was still searching for the man they should guard.

He saw Sano dancing with a few girls on his right though he was concentrating on Megumi. He turned to the bar. There were many girls swarming there. No need to think about it… It was Aoshi… with the ninja girl. 

He then looked for someone missing on the picture. He looked everywhere but he cannot find the one he's looking for. _Where is she? He asked his self. He stood up and walked all over the place._

After a while, he ended up into the terrace.

There was no one there… He walked towards it and leaned on it. He looked straight to the full moon. 

_There are things I still cannot understand…_

_I still don't know how I ended up working like this…_

_How and why I met Sano and Aoshi…_

_Why I'm here now…_

_Where I belong…?_

_When would I wake up from the dream that I should not have taken…? He sighed and stood straight up… still looking on the moon._

_Why does it feel so good when I'm with her? It feels like I've known her all my life. He sighed again._

Maybe I should have never run away… Maybe I should have never asked for who I am… Maybe I should have never taken this place… Maybe… I should have never thought of how to fall in love.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

A boy was hugging his self to protect his little body from the darkness and rain. If you were closer to the boy, you would hear soft sobs.

There were many people walking pass by him but no one ever tried to talk to him or even went near him. He looked up. There were no tears in his eyes. He just wanted to sob. He could not cry. He would not cry. He does not cry. He will not cry… because… He cannot cry.

_Someone… someone… someone… someone…__ The boy thought._

"Nice red hair boy." A voice came. The boy looked up and saw a tall man wearing a white cape.

"What's your name?" The man asked. It was answered by quietness.

"Are you deaf?" The man irritatingly asked. The boy shook his head.

"Then what is your name?"

"Shinta." The boy's squeaky voice answered.

"I believe you don't have any family. I would adopt you." The boy's eyes grew larger in disbelief.

"But you will have to change your name…" The boy nodded in agreement.

"Kenshin…"

"Kenshin…?" The boy mimicked.

"Himura… Kenshin Himura." The man offered his hand and the boy took it. The man helped the boy to stand up. 

"Come on."

-=SAfter seven yearsS=-

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A voice shouted. You would hear clashing of metals all over the place. "Don't be timid. Attack-Attack-Attack!" A more matured voice commanded. You could hear someone panting. "Hai!' The other one shouted.

The door to the practice room opened.

"Boys! Come get your food!" A feminine voice shouted.

"Now now. You should not shout inside this room. It echoes… It hurts my ear." A tall man said as he walked towards the woman and kissed her forehead. There was a skinny boy behind him. The woman smiled at him but he ignored her. Nevertheless, the woman kept on smiling.

The woman walked towards the little boy. She touched his long hair and arranged it. "You know you shouldn't put down your hair in practice…" The woman sarcastically said. The boy grunted as he took one of the sandwiches and bite on it.

The woman arranged the boy's hair in a high ponytail. She then removed the ribbon on her hair, which made her hair fall loosely on her back. "You have a beautiful hair." She complimented. "I know." The boy answered with no feelings. The woman chuckled as she finished doing his hair.

-=SAfter six monthsS=-

There was a funeral being held on the backyard of a mansion. A few people were crying but most of them held no reactions on their faces.

On the top of the casket, there was a picture of a woman. She was smiling. She had long black hair and a red ribbon keeping her hair in a high ponytail.

-=SAfter a monthS=-

"Where do you think you're going?!" A man's voice asked in a shouting way.

"I'm leaving this house…" Another man's voice answered.

"And may I ask where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere far away from you…"

-=SSix years laterS=-

A young man was walking around the city. He then bumped into another person. The young man looked up to find another young man. "You should look on where your going." The other young man said smiling, he then walked away.

The next day he bumped into the man again… and the next day… and the day after that… and the day after that…

Today.

_I don't want to bump into that guy again. The young man thought. He looked around and around and around. As he kept on looking around… he forgot to look into his front._

"It's you again." The young man looked up at the smiling man.

"So what? Rooster head?" He sarcastically asked. The other guy gritted his teeth. "Hey… I was wondering… Do you even have a home?" The so-called rooster head asked. "What is it to you?" The young man asked. "What do you say if I offer you a home?" The rooster head asked. The young man raised and eyebrow.

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing… Just your company." The rooster head smiled.

"Well?"

"Fine." 

"Great! My name is Sanosuke Sagara."

"Kenshin Himura." They started walking.

"By the way nice red hair."

"Thanks."

---

'Squeeeeak' 

"This is my apartment. You may stay here for as long as you like." Sano said as they entered the medium sized apartment. The red haired looked around. "Anybody else in here?" He asked. Sano turned to him. "No one. Just you and me." He answered.

"How bout you family?" The red haired asked. "I don't have any. Anyways, Kitchen is there, Living room's here and room is thatta way." Sano pointed at every corner of the apartment and the red haired nodded.

"I have to leave for awhile. I'll be back after sunset." The red haired nodded and the door to the apartment closed.

The red haired looked around and walked towards the kitchen.

---

That night Sano came home with a surprise.

"You didn't tell me you can cook!" The rooster head exclaimed as he sat on the sofa and took most of the food form the small table. "You didn't ask." The red haired replied.

They ate.

"WOW! It's like I ate in a restaurant!" Sano exclaimed. Kenshin started to clean up the plates. He then walked towards the kitchen with the plates.

After a while he walked back towards the Living room and sat down beside Sano. "So, tell me bout you…" Sano started and Kenshin looked at him. "Why should I?" He asked. "Because I have to get to know you. After all you're living in my house." Sano answered.

"Fine."

---

"So that means you're a run away and you're five years older than me…" Sano cleared and Kenshin nodded. "I'm only sixteen but I look older than you are…?" Sano questioned. "That's because you're taller." Kenshin explained. Sano mouthed 'oooooooooo'.

'Yawn' "We should sleep."  Sano lay down on the sofa and closed his eyes. Kenshin just sat there. "Oi! Move…" Kenshin stood up. "Where to?" He asked. "To the room. Duh?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "I get the room?" He asked. "I really don't sleep on the room. I'd rather sleep here." Kenshin nodded and walked towards the room.

---

After a few days, everything turned out okay until Kenshin's curiosity grew bigger. 

One night he followed Sano.

After that, he wished he never did follow him. "Hiko." He muttered under his breath as he peeked through the wall. Sano was talking to Hiko Seijuro… His father.

"Excuse me…" Kenshin turned around.

"Can you please tell me what you're doing?" A girl asked.

"Nothing." Kenshin replied.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"May I ask another question?"

"What?!"

"Why aren't you smiling?"

"That's none of your business."

"You know… If you smile you will really look good."

Kenshin's eyes grew bigger.

"Here." The girl handed out a rose. "I'll give this to you." Kenshin took the rose.

"So you'll remember me. I hope someday I'll see you smile." The little girl then walked away. Kenshin stared at the rose and when he looked up… he can't find the girl anymore.

He then felt a hand behind him. "What are you doing?" He turned around. "Sano." He whispered. "Are you spying on me?" Kenshin nodded. Sano sighed. "What do you say if I offer you a job?" Sano asked. Kenshin thought for a while.

"Would I travel around the world if I do?" Sano raised and eyebrow then he nodded. "Then I will." Kenshin answered and he smiled. Sano moved backwards. "Are you really Kenshin…? Where did you hide him?!!!" Sano asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin asked. "Don't you dare fool me! Kenshin never smiles!" Sano shouted. "You're dumb. I am Kenshin." He replied. "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure."

"Then… Let's go get your job."

---

"Kenshin!" A man's voice shouted.

"WHAT?! YOU KNOW HIM?!" Sano shouted.

"Why shouldn't I know my son?"

"WHAT?!" Sano shouted.

"I'm going to apply for the job." Kenshin said emotionless.

"Fine."

"Does that mean I'm hired?" Kenshin asked.

"You're first mission will be to find this man…"

---

"So… You're telling me you were black mailed?" Kenshin asked giggling.

"It's not funny. You almost killed me." A man said.

"Sorry. Then what is your name?"

"Kenshin… Are you sure about this?" Sano asked. Kenshin smiled at him.

"Its Aoshi Shinomori." The man answered.

"I'm Kenshin Himura."

"…………………………" Kenshin hits Sano on the side.

"Sanosuke Sagara."

"First thing… We have to cut your hair." The man nodded.

---

"There. You look much better." Kenshin complemented at the man sitting in front of him. "Whatever."

"Does this mean…"

"Yes Sano. From now on he stays with us." Kenshin cutted him off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaw…" Sano whined.

"Stop whining. Now, Aoshi… from now on… you're our partner.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

"It's been so long since we all met…" Kenshin muttered to his self.

"Isn't it a little weird to talk to yourself?" A feminine voice came from his back. Kenshin turned, his eyes grew larger and his jaw dropped.

---------------------------

**REVIEWS!!!**

****

****

**How was the story?!!!**

****

****

**PLEASE TELL ME?!!!**


	9. Chapter 7: Lady of the Night

---------------------------

"Isn't it a little weird to talk to yourself?" A feminine voice came from his back. Kenshin turned, his eyes grew larger and his jaw dropped.

"Umm… Ah… Ah…Ahem…" Kenshin spoke… bowed his head and blushed. He heard giggles and looked up. The lady walked closer to him. The moon's light hits her face and soon her whole body… Kenshin felt his nose getting warm…

"Hi." The lady said. She had long wavy ravenous hair, which was in a high ponytail; it swings at her back magnificently. Her deep blue eyes as if the color of the day skies was too stunning to even describe. Dark blue eye shadows surrounded her eyes, making it even bluer. Matching her blue cotton kimono, this was designed with white leaf like structures.

"Uh… Hi?" _Okay…__ I admit… I am a moron. Kenshin thought as he stared at this beautiful woman in front of him._

The woman cocked her hips, raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Can't you say anything at all?" She asked. Kenshin shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but to-only find that his voice has gone. Kenshin closed his lips, scratched his head and smiled stupidly at the woman.

The woman rolled her eyes but still smiling at him. She moved even closer and leaned on the high platform with her arms. Kenshin soon followed her.

Kenshin stared at the woman… beautiful woman by his side. It was amazing how her eyes could do such effect on him… and how she stares at the moon, as if she will never see it again.

The woman looked at her with questioning eyes. Unfortunately, Kenshin cannot see it. The woman giggled again thus breaking Kenshin dreaming state.

"Oro?" 

The woman looked through his eyes again… This time, it was as if she could tell all of the happenings in his past through his eyes.

"It's a little sad that we had to meet now… I wish I could've met you a long time ago…" The woman sighed and looked back at the moon.

"You know, somehow I feel I've known you from long ago…" The woman chuckled and looked back at him.

"Like a past life, eh?" She asked as she crossed her arms on her chest.

Kenshin placed a hand under his chin and had his usual big eyes. "Yeah, I think so… Maybe." He smiled back to her.

The woman smiled and turned her back on him. She sighed and turned around to face him again… with a smile. "Maybe, we will meet again someday… Then, we could talk more." Kenshin nodded.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes were full of pain… "What?" Kenshin asked.

"Promise?" She asked again… Kenshin smiled.

"Yes, I promise…" The woman nodded and smiled. She walked away, opened the glass door to get inside. Once inside she closed the glassed door, looks at Kenshin and waved goodbye. Kenshin waved back, seeing her smile, he smiled back… Soon she turned and walked towards the crowd.

He stared at where she last was… _I hope to see you soon… He thought._

---------------------------

Sano was sitting in a way oh-so-cool-way. Girls was swarming all around him… also Aoshi who was right beside him but he turns all the girls down… and drink and drink martini.

Sano's eyes wanders through every women and men that was in his sight... Hiko said something about having this weird platinum colored hair… No one here seems to have that color of hair…

The woman walking on the stage caught his eyes. He elbow Aoshi and Aoshi looked at where Sano was looking. The woman tapped the microphone.

"HellO?" Ummm… Ladies and Gentlemen… I am sorry… Due to master Enishi's hectic schedule, he cannot come to the party… However, he wishes everyone to enjoy. Thank you." She turned the microphone off and disappeared into the back of the stage.

Sano looked at Aoshi. Aoshi was yawning. Sano sighed.

"Can't you even enjoy the qualities that these women could give us?" Sano asked. Aoshi looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"That's a deep word Sagara! I deeply congratulate you!" Aoshi said in his usual voice. No sign of sarcasm or tease. Sano gritted his teeth. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see whom it was.

"Megumi! Misao!" He greeted. On the corner of his eye he saw Aoshi staring at Misao. He smirked.

"Megumi… After all we're going back home… Care to dance?" He offered a hand. Megumi nodded and took his hand. Sanzo led the way to the dance floor.

That left the ooooh so mute Aoshi and the hyperactive Misao. Misao smiled at Aoshi and sat beside him. 

"Red wine please." She ordered, she then turned to Aoshi. "Hi!" She greeted and he nodded.

"Do you know how to talk?" She asked and Aoshi looked at her with a very displeased look. She turned back to the table and received her wine. She took a sip and turned back to Aoshi, who was drinking his tenth glass of martini.

"Aren't you going to be drunk with that much of martini?" She asked as she stared at the pile of glasses in his front.

"I'm used to this." He replied. _Thank god! Misao thought. __Now, to make the conversation longer.___

"How come?"

"Kenshin, Sano and me usually does a drinking contest..." Misao's jaw dropped. "…of sake." He continued… Misao's eyes have just popped out.

"It's no big deal… You should see how Kenshin and Sano drink. You'll die laughing." He heard Misao laughing. He turned to her. "What?" He asked.

"I could almost imagine Kenshin getting drunk!!!" She laughed and laughed.

"Want to dance?" She stopped laughing and looked back at Aoshi, who was playing with the ice on his glass.

"Sure! Let's go!" Misao stood up, followed by Aoshi.

---------------------------

_I should go back to them… I wish I could see her again… Our main purpose is not here… I wish I could see her again… We should go back and re-think another plan… I wish I could see her again… I wonder where they are… I wish I could see her again… I hope they are not doing anything seriously… I wish I could see her again…_

Kenshin walked pass the glass doors, pass the crowd, pass the sexy women, and pass the love making couples on the bar… _huh? "Oro?" He stopped at that last thought. He shrugged and looked at the stage… He smiled… There was Aoshi with Misao and Sano with Megumi… There seem to be someone missing…_

Kenshin looked around but he did not find what he was looking for… He turned to the bar… _Thank god, the two were gone! He sat at one of the stools in front of the bar. _

"Vodka please."

"Vodka please." Kenshin turned to see who it was, and the other person turned to look at him

"Hi! Again." She giggled. Kenshin smiled. _I have a feeling I have all the good of good lucks. _

"Hi." Kenshin replied. Soon, they acquired the vodka.

"Gotta go!" She winked and left. Kenshin stared at her until she was out of sight. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned.

"Sano!" he looked at his back. "Aoshi! Misao! Megumi!" He greeted and they all nodded.

"Shall we leave?" Sano asked. Kenshin nodded and glanced at the last placed he saw her. He sighed. I wish to see you soon…

They got out of the building and got on their limos. Kenshin stared at the images that the car run pass by. He looked so inspired yet lonely…

They arrived at the hotel they were staying at and got off of the limo's, which left as soon as they got out.

They entered the hotel and into the elevator. Everyone was whispering to each other… except Kenshin. They got out of the elevator, still Kenshin did not speak.

"Hi!" A voice greeted. Kenshin looked up. It was Tomoe. "I am sorry… I got bored and immediately went back h ere." Kenshin nodded and walked pass by her.

"Gotta go!" Sano cheerfully said. He kissed Megumi on the forehead and followed Kenshin.

"I have to sleep." Aoshi excused but he kissed Misao on the forehead and followed Sano.

When they were out of sight… "Aren't they gentlemen?" Misao asked in a sighing way.

"Yes." Megumi replied as they walked back to their own rooms.

---------------------------

Sano and Aoshi slept as soon as they got their backs on the bed. Kenshin was fully awake and reminiscing what just happened.

_The woman on my dreams…__ I cannot believe it. She is for real! I know we will meet soon enough. I can feel it._

He stood up from his bed and leaned on the window.

He looked at the moon.

"Till then… My Lady."

---------------------------

**Sorry for the late update!**** I was imagining what the woman would look like! I hope you all liked it!!! **

**REVIEWS!!!!**

**Do you like Hakkai and Sanzo pairings from Saiyuki?**

**a.) ****Moonlight night**

**b.) ****The THIRD Deadly Sin**

**How bout Konzen and Tenpou?******

**a.) ****Getsudan**

**How bout a Hisoka and Tsuzuki?******

**a.) ****Sakura Petals**

**I'm**** planning to write a fic of Sanzo with my own character! I hope you'll support me too!!!**


	10. Chapter 8a: Who's behind it?

Inside the boy's room in the hotel, they slept comfortably… Each and every dream of them making them look like they've found heaven.

Outside, a woman crept out of the hotel. Her slick moves in the moon's light made her curves so beautiful. She crept from tree to tree, from shadow to shadow and when she was on a forest just a few blocks away from the hotel…

"I am here." A feminine voice stated. Soon, a figure appeared in front of her. Though they cannot be seen due to the darkness of the surroundings.

"Good. Right on time. Reports." A manly voice said.

"I believe that they have met. Shall we begin?"

"Right on schedule… No, we should postpone a little."

"But why sire?"

"We should let them know each other for awhile…"

"But… That is not possible… I mean. How?"

"You will take care of that. Do everything you can to make them meet."

"Of course… Thank you for your trust…"

"Do not fail me… You know very much that I do not let anyone live with failures."

"Of course sire."

"That will be all."

"I will leave now." The woman bowed and started to walk away.

The figure disappeared.

**I LEAVE IT HERE!!! **

****

**REVIEWS!!!**


	11. Chapter 8b: Wake up call! ! !

"GET UP!!!" A roaring voice came from a currently occupied room in the hotel.

"How can we wake them up???" Another voice came.

Sigh "I can't believe this…" It was the sound of a young boy's voice.

"Aren't they supposed to be assassins?!" Came the same deafening voice.

"How bout we just leave them???" An irritated voice said.

"No way!" Shouted the young boy.

"FAYER!!!" (This time with a megaphone… ^_____^)

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Came three shouting men's voice as they shot up from their beds.

"Good Gracious. You should do that often, Tomoe." 

"Megumi's right! And a ninja 'never' sleeps this late!" Came the young boy's voice.

"Get cleaned up and dress neatly. We're leaving." For once the woman who kept shouting said in a calmer voice. She then turned to the open door, where a crowd's starting to form, shooed the crowd and walked away.

"What's going on…?" a sleepish red head asked as he rubbed his half-opened eyes with the back of his hand.

"They woke us up…" The raven haired Aoshi said with calm voice but there was a hint of 'I'll kill you later' echo.

"Mommy?" (Guess who… ^__^;;)

Nerves cracked from everyone's head.

Sano looked up from where he was sitting. "Wow! I didn't know pillows fly!" Pillows smashed his face and forced him down on the bed. He removed the pillows and blinked. "Mommy?"

He blinked again. "Mommy! I didn't know beds could fly!!!"

---------------------------

After a few more Unidentified Flying Object (^__^) everyone got dressed up.

Kenshin wearing black pants and light red t-shirt.

Sano had white pants and t-shirt.

Aoshi had a white sleeveless shirt, pants and very extra long cloak. (Since he's soooo tall.)

They got out of the hotel and found the three girls waiting for them. Of course, the other two with their jaws dropped.

Misao was wearing a fit silk pants and sleeveless buttoned pink blouse. Usual braided hair.

Megumi, which you wouldn't be surprised, was wearing blue buttoned long sleeves and cotton skirt with waves. Her hair in a very loose braid.

Tomoe was wearing a light green dress. The dress had a slight on her left side that goes up to her thighs. The top of the dress has short sleeves but the sleeves had slits too and it has loose ends. Bangs, short hair that are left on her both ear sides and high ponytail tied with a white ribbon.

Misao rolled her eyes and walked towards Aoshi. She placed her hand under his chin and placed his jaw back to its proper place. Aoshi blinked at her and smiled, a little.

Megumi walked seductively towards Sano and with a flash. A hand was properly marked on his face.

"OW!!!" Sano moaned.

"It's a nice dress, Tomoe." As usual, Kenshin being all polite and smiley.

"Thank you. Now, let's go."

"Where are we going???" The five asked in chorus.

"Airport." 

The five's jaw dropped.

Well, that's 9b.

Til Next week!!! I PROMISE CHAPTER TEN WILL BE OUT NEXT WEEK!!! Or maybe tomorrow!!! JUST CHECK IT TOMORROW OKAY???

**REVIEWS!!!**

****

****

**Oh yeah!******

****

**I'm open for all 'humor' suggestions!!!**

****

**In other words!!!**

****

**Lend me your jokes!!!**

****

**Nyahahahahahahahahaha!!!**


	12. Chapter 9: Airport

I'm gonna try to be more creative starting this chapter…

"Airport?!!!"

"Why are we going to the airport?!" Sano, shouting, asked.

"I hate to say this but I agree with him."

"Hey! Megumi!"

"Okay. Fine. Sorry, Sano."

"You're not so sincere!"

"Awww, shut up! Now… Why is the airport out destination?" 

"Don't shout when you're beside me. It hurts my eardrum…"

"Oh… Sorry Aoshi."

'Screech'

"Calm down everyone…"

"Shut up, Kenshin!"

"Don't shout on Ken-san, Sano!"

"BUT YOU SHOUTED AT ME! HOW COME I CAN'T SHOUT AT HIM?!"

"Well, I—"

"Megumi, please…"

"Misao, you should leave them alone."

"But they're gonna keep doing it, Kenshin."

"Okay, here's the deal. Everyone shuts up and we get to the airport safely or I kick each and every inch of your sorry asses and you will all get to the airport in wheel chairs."

'Sweesh'

"Let's go everyone!!!"

In a flash… everyone was inside the limousine. Misao was raising his right hand and animatedly chibi while shouting 'Let's go! Let's go!'. Tomoe smiled and got inside the limo.

---------------------------

"So… Why exactly are we going to the airport?" Kenshin asked as he was facing Tomoe.

"…………………………………."

"O-kay…" Kenshin forcefully smiled and an animated sweat dropped.

---------------------------

The limousine arrived at the airport.

Tomoe opened the door and stepped outside.

"Everyone out." She clearly 'commanded' and everyone did.

"Tomoe, I beg you to tell me where we are going…" Misao begged.

"Clearly, she did not and will not want to tell us." Megumi calmly said.

"Chikusho…" Sano whispered.

"Now, now… No cursings."

"But, Kenshin…" Sano whined.

"Come on. We'll miss our flight." Tomoe said as she entered the main entrance.

Everyone looked at each other and followed her inside.

"Aren't we supposed to use passports? I know mine is hidden or maybe we have new ones." Misao stated.

"We're not leaving the country. We're just going on a little trip." Tomoe explained and for once,… she smiled.

"Finally! You said something!" Sano, over-reacting, shouted.

"What time is it?" Tomoe asked as she turned to Aoshi, who in reaction looked at his wristclock.

"Quarter to seven."

"We're going to be called next."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After ten minutes…

_Flight number one-four-two. Now boarding. I repeat, flight number one-four-two. Now boarding._

"Okay, let's go, guys."

---------------------------

And so… they boarded their planes and set off.

---------------------------

"I think I'm gonna puke." Sano said as he slightly turn green and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Wuss." Megumi whispered as she walked away to follow the others.

---------------------------

Outside, they called two cabs. One for the girls and the other for boys.

The girl's cab was first and was followed by the boy's.

They stopped at an old-looking-made-of-wood house.

Everyone stepped out of their cabs.

"What the hell is this???"

As I promised:

Lady Inu-Yasha = You said from my first chapter that' Till your next chapter' but you never did review me again… Where are you???

Rei2 = I think I never did e-mail you… SORRY!!! But! I did e-mailed you for this chapter! Please forgive me? And review me okay?

Starwolf = Where are you???

Joey = I know you reviewed me on the seventh chapter… Could you review me every chapter?

Kiara = Where are you??? Review me! OR I'LL TYPE YOU TO DEATH!!!

Bunny-Angel = I thought you said my story was interesting… Where are you???

D.A. = Where are you??? Kaoru's gonna go on a killing spree now!!! Ooops, did I just gave out the next chapter?

Kreepy Kanako = Remember me? My phoe is broken. Dang. -- You wrote this… Unfortunately… I don't know you…

Cherrybubbles = Did you want me to e-mail you??? Sorry I didn't… BUT!!! I e-mailed you for this chapter! SO forgwive me and review me okay???

Hitokiri's Woman = Where are you???

Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya = What a long name… (sigh) I thought you loved my story! Where are you???

LittleDragon5 = I have eleven chapters and you only reviewed me thrice…

Hitokiri Hatokou = In your review for chapter six… Does that mean you don't like my ficcy anymore???

? = What's your name?

Ayumi = I know you're reading…. So… REVIEW ME!!!

Naomi = If you want I can explain the story to you, so, you won't get confused… Just mail me or review me.

Serena = Where are you???

Crystal = Welcome to my story!

That's all.

Nah!!!

Kamimura Kaoru = YEAH!!! (I'm supposed to say 'Brother!!!' but…) SISTER!!! YEAH!!! THANXS A TON FOR YOUR TONS OF REVIEWS!!! 

Omochi = thanks for all the effort to type your name and then type the reviews!!!!!!! 

             = (You're a girl right???)

And about the misspelled Sano to Sanzo… That's the stupid "word's" fault. IT'S THE STUPID AUTO CORRECT SPELLING!!!

OH! To Kamimura Kaoru: YEAH I have a **non-yaoi story of Sanzo's relationship!!!**

It's titled '**I'd Rather Be With You'**

It's bout, of course, **Sanzo's relationship with a spice of fantasy…**

I hope you read it sometimes. Many e-mail me and told me it was perfect or good.

NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

REVIEWS!!!


	13. Chpater 10: Oh

I'm trying to be much more better, okay? Be nice to me… I'm undergoing something so hard… It's kind of occupying my mind for a while… about… three months…

"What the hell is this???" Everybody chorused, of course, except Tomoe.

"This?" Tomoe asked and everyone turned to look at her.

"-This- is where we'll be staying." She announced.

"W-wait… You mean we were allowed to have a vacation?" Misao asked.

"Not exactly."

"What?! You mean we left without permissions!!!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Cool it girls. We've been to this Silver-haired-hunting too long and we 'do' need a break." Sano butted in and luckily caught the girl's attention without needing to go to a clinic.

"I agree with Sano." Kenshin smiled.

"What about you?" Misao asked. Everyone turned to the one who hasn't been saying anything since they got in and out of the airplane.

"I have no complaints."

"Figures." Everyone whispered, followed by a sigh and the famous animated style sweat drop.

"We should get in or do you prefer to sleep out here?"

'Swish'

Tomoe sweat dropped. 'Sigh' "Thought so…"

Kenshin chuckled. "You know them. They're so childish."

"Not childish." The two turned to the tall man. "More like stupid." The two forced up a smile and whispered, "Right…"

They followed the others inside.

---------------------------

"Good Morning! How many rooms would you like?" A middle-aged woman greeted them with a smile from behind a computer.

"We'll have… hmmm…" Tomoe turned to the others. "Would everyone prefer two rooms, one for boys and one for girls or six rooms?"

The other five raised their hands… a five on their right hand and one on the other. Tomoe sighed and smiled a little.

"We'll have six rooms please." She told the woman with a smile.

The woman began typing on her computer. She smiled and looked up again at the six fellows.

"Your rooms will be upstairs." 'Ding-ding' A sound came.

"Yes?" A young man came.

"Bring them to their rooms." The woman inquired as she present a small paper to the young man. The young man eyed the paper and nodded. He turned to the six and nodded at them… it was a sign for them to follow him… and so they did.

There wasn't any elevators or escalators, there were only stairs, stairs and hey! More stairs! The house was amazing. It looks like a haunted house outside but inside… it was a palace… and it's full of rooms…

The floors were marbled; even the walls and ceilings, doors were painted in a blue-violet paint, the supposed-to-be-knobs weren't there, instead there were buttons.

The young man stopped, turned to face them, and smiled. "These are the passwords for your rooms." He handed every one a paper. "The only ones to know of the passwords would be you and the manageress." He explained. Bowed and left.

"Clothes are inside your rooms. I knew you would like to have separated rooms when I booked here… I packed you clothes and I sent them here. First, Second and Third room would be for Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi. Fourth, Fifth and Last would be Misao, Megumi and 'Mine'." She turned on her heel and proceeded to her room. Pushed her password and closed the door with a… loud… 'BANG'.

Everyone got to their room's front door when… "Oh yeah, It's eleven fifty. Lunch is served at Twelve." 'Bang'

Everyone sweat dropped and entered their rooms.

---------------------------

"I see… Nobody changed." Tomoe said.

"What choice did we have?" Sano irritatingly said.

"There was then minutes left." Aoshi whispered but loud enough to be heard.

"You didn't change too." Kenshin smiled upon noticing that Tomoe was also wearing the same clothes. Tomoe blushed.

"I-I knew all of you wouldn't change. So I didn't." She looked away.

"Saa. We should go… There's five minutes left." Kenshin smiled.

---------------------------

"He he he… I think we're…"

"Don't even say it, Sano."

"Fine. I won't say we're lost."

'SLAP'

"OUCH!"

"I said don't say it!"

"What with the temper, Megumi?" Kenshin asked.

"I hate being… well… 'THIS'!!!"

"You didn't have to slap me!!! Just coz we're---"

"Lost." Kenshin forced out a smile.

"Everyone shutup!"

"Everyone should calm down…" Misao interrupted.

"You'll see how calm you are when I eat all your food!" Sano shouted, followed by a grumbling sound. "Haraheta…" ( ^___^ )

'SLAP'

"Stop being sooo…. sooo…"

"Egocentric." Aoshi finished the sentence, which rewarded him with all eyes on him and jaws dropped on the floor.

"I really need to buy Aoshi's dictionary." Misao whispered.

"Knowing him for so long… I've never got to pick up a word." Kenshin said.

"Woah… Brain freeze." Megumi placed her hands on her temples…

"What a vocabulary…" Tomoe thought.

"What?!"

Everyone turned to Sano with an arched brow.

"What?!" Sano repeated.

Before everyone could perform their lethal attacks…

"We've been waiting for all of you… I guess you got lost."

They turned to find the young man from earlier.

"What time is it?" Tomoe politely asked.

"It's two in the evening."

"Ohhhh…" They chorused.

"Here." The young man handed them a piece of paper and each of them took one.

"It's a map. It should help you." He smiled and left.

"Oh." Everyone stared at the paper and after a few minutes…

They crumpled the paper and threw it at the nearby trashcan. 

"I'm hungry. I'll go ask if there's anything to eat."

"I'm going to the library."

"I'm going to the main hall…"

"Somewhere quiet."

"I'm going to talk to the manageress."

"I'm going to the garden."

Everyone went their separated ways.

What should I do next???

****

**VOTE!!!**

****

****

**a. Team everyone up in a relationship.**

**b. Get everyone in a very quizzical state… (Tell me what you want with this)**

**c. Get Kenshin to meet the Raven-haired girl**

I need at least **twenty or ****fifteen reviews… I ****won't**** continue until then because I ****can't really ****decide on what to do next… So it's ****up to you.**

**REVIEWS!!!**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	14. YEAH WHATEVER

A little author's note…

**a. Team everyone up in a relationship.**

-- I do mean everyone

**b. Get everyone in a very quizzical state… (Tell me what you want with this)**

-- I mean… they will still not know what or where the place is or they'd get lost or GIVE ME A VERY GOOD SUGGESTION!!!

**c. Get Kenshin to meet the Raven-haired girl**

**-- I WANT EVERYONE TO PAY ATTENTION…**

-- If I wanted to say Tomoe I could've just written Tomoe but I didn't, I wrote the 'raven-haired girl'… Get it?

-- And if I put Tomoe **with Kenshin…** This story will get **ruined!!! Anyways, I meant because of the reviewers who ****prefer K/K ****rather than K/T…**

**REVIEW ME! OKAY?**


	15. Chapter 11: Owing an eternity

I wish to reach the expectations of my readers for this fic. I'm really trying… It's just that my mind is full of things…

As Sano rummaged the food in his hands, he sat down by the window of the kitchen and watched the calmness of the surroundings outside.

_Man, how odd it has been since we all came together… He chuckled. __My life has never been the same since I found that hell-pain-in-the-ass red head. However, it's not the same not because I now live a horrible life since he came… It's just that… I've changed. Well, not exactly everything changed but somehow, I know something changed._

_I believe it was a good thing I that I took him out of the streets. Not exactly 'good' but I think it was better. And it has been both good and better for me since we got to know each other. I don't know if he told me the truth about his life but I know the part where his 'father' came was true, since his 'father' acknowledge him as 'son'._

_My, my, my… It must have felt good when you were a child and you lived you childhood life with your parents… How much I envy them. I pity myself. I'm cursed with a life without memories and even parents and worst! Without foster parents or any relatives… He let out a sigh._

_Right, all I remember was when I woke up from a river and many people buzzing around me…_

_Then again, it might have been better since I don't anybody to mourn for when they die and nobody to push me around… Yet, my life seemed so poor until those two pain-in-the-ass came. He chuckled again._

_First of the two pain-in-the-asses is Kenshin. He cooks food. He washes dishes. He does laundry. He chuckled at that last thought. __He even irons clothing. He cooks food… wait I've already said that. Hmm. He does the groceries. He cleans the house with a storm. He even calls his sleeping a very comfortable one and I call it drowsing._

_Man, I made a 'note to self' that not to near him within six feet if he's sleeping! He even had the chance to kill me! Good thing I know how to box people. He made my life a life in heaven. Well, not exactly… you see there are always girls following him around and asking him question from his hair to his toes. I told him to woo them but… he never listens._

_Second of the two pain-in-the-ass is Aoshi Shinomori. Man, I hope he's the last of his kind! He stares, nope, glares at me. He only talks to me when it comes to criticisms. He cooks too. He points everything that could kill me. He kills me with his death threats. Oh yeah, this is the best. He tries his new weapons on me!!!_

_He made my life a living hell!!! Wait, make than worst than hell itself! Well, even though he always tries to kill me… He's also fun to be with especially when it comes to criticizing other people… He chuckled._

_I'm blabbering with my life yet again. He sighed._

_I owe an eternity to those two…_

---------------------------

_Hmmm… Maybe I'll go for romance today. I've been reading those combats and adventures for the past months. Megumi thought as she paced her finger back and forth to the books on the shelf of the house's library._

She took out a paperback and read the summary on the back of it.

_'A lovely scientist with no taste for magic…' huh? Magic. That sounds fun. 'Heiress Tabitha Lennox considered her paranormal talents more a curse that a gift. So she dedicated her life to the cold, rational world of science.' Hey. Who said science is cold?! 'Until the day she examined the mysterious amulet her mother had left her and found herself catapulted seven centuries into the past-herself catapulted into the path of a rearing black charger ridden by a chain-mailed warrior.'_

_Seven centuries?! Man, I'd die if I were to live in the past… I can't even picture myself wearing those old gis and hakamas. No way… Wow. A knight in shining armor… I wish I had one. This seems to a be a rather interesting book… She looked at the paperback again. __Oh, there's more…_

_'A fearless knight with no time for love.' Now, that's a god. 'Sir Colin of Ravenshaw had returned from the Crusades to find his castle in ruins, his enemy poised to overrun the land where generations Of Ravenshaws had ruled.' A KING!!!_

_'The last thing he expected was to half trample a damsel with odd garb and even odder manners. But it is her strange talent that will create trouble beyond Colin's wildest imaginings. For everyone knows that a witch must be burned… but it is Colin's heart that is aflame, over an enchanting woman he must not love, yet cannot live without.'_

_Aaaaw. That's so sweet. Right then! I'll take this one and sit… She looked around and found a place near a window. She hurriedly walked, with poise, to the table and slid into the chair. She opened the book and started reading the first word of the first sentence of the first paragraph of the first chapter._

She finished the book quite hurriedly. She flips the page when she sees no romance and action just plain talking. She stared at the book and placed it down. She stared at the beautiful scenery of the trees' leaves swaying.

_What an enchanted world she lived in. I wish I could be like her… travel through time and find the one I will love forever… She sighed quite desperately. I'm twenty! For goodness' sake! I need to find a husband!_

_It's all that bitch's fault Misao and I can't find suitable ones! She always gets the men's attention and leaves us none. ARGH!!!_

_But… Sano doesn't seem to be… I wonder if he likes me… What the hell?!_

_I need to clear my mind! Hell's Bells! I'm a scientist and a doctor not a psycho therapist!_

_The three of them did made me laugh and smile… Even though they are what they are… they seem to still have time for fun and everything…_

_I guess I owe an eternity to them._

---------------------------

In the main hall… Misao paced back and forth within the building… She seemed so amazed by the construction of the whole house. She studied every corners and every furnitures if the hall. There were beautiful paintings of landscapes and the oceans.

_There must be some beautiful scenery near by. Misao thought as she was obviously amazed by the different contrasts of the paintings._

_I wish I could meet someone romantic to take me to romantic places and do romantic things… She blushed at that. __Erm… Anyways, I hate that woman… If she wasn't always on the way of Megumi and me… We should've had Boyfriends centuries ago!!!_

_I may act resembling a tomboy but I am still a woman, right? And I still can pursue any man I want. _

She moved towards the windows and stared at the lake outside.

_Remind me again how I got caught up with this work? She sighed. __Oh yeah, I wanted too much adventures… and when I reached the age of seven I dreamt of becoming a secret agent or something close… And when I turned twelve, I learn how to fight and act…_

_Now that I'm eighteen and have this job… Can I say it's a fulfillment of a dream come true??? Or maybe is this what I was destined for??? Is this what I've planned for my future? Is this my greatest dream? No, I guess not my greatest dream…_

_For my greatest dream is to become a wife and have children of my own… To have a husband that I love and would always love me back… In other words… A family of my own…_

_And now… I somehow feel 'something wonderful' is about to happen… Something that would fulfill our dreams… I've never felt anything like this before… I believe this feeling once I felt it… but I wonder why._

_I trust my sense since it never failed me but… I'm doubting it now. For I have no clue what this feeling of 'Something Wonderful' is all about._

_I wonder if it has to do with those three…?_

_Well then… I ought to owe them an eternity._

---------------------------

Aoshi stared at the beautiful sky above him. He looked like he was trying to reach the sky with his eyes and thoughts that could kill you in an instant you read them.

He had his hands on his pockets and his coat was flying with the wind on his back. His hair was all messy because of the air's blowing pressure. His shirt was somewhat flying showing some of that ooooooh-la-la body of his.

He chuckled once in a while. He seemed to be reviving old good memories. He smiled a little and shook his head. He bowed his head and glanced at his sides. He shrugged and walked away.

---------------------------

"So, are there any other borders at the time?"

"Yes, Miss. There are quite a lot of them actually. They're all in one group."

"Thank you. That will be all."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss."

---------------------------

Kenshin stands on the grounds of the garden. He stood by the end of the lake. He stared at the ripples and waves that the water makes. He seemed to be in deep thinking. His face was completely blank… and he stood there like a post waiting to be lit by anybody.

The cold wind passed through his body and gently lifting his hair. The ribbon which was holding his hair dropped on the ground and left his hair flowing.

"My, my, my. What a lovely red haired!" 

Kenshin looked up and he unconsciously smiled.

Have I reached you expectations???

"Thanks for not reading my mind." Aoshi whispered.

"Anything for you darling." Hoshi answered.

"Darling?! WHY I OUGHTA---!!!" Misao… ehehehe

"Don't be outraged Misao. I'll only have him for a fortnight. You can  have him after." Hoshi sneered and started massaging Aoshi's chest.

"ARGH!!! I'm leaving!!!"

It wasn't supposed to be funny. My friend recommended it. I only did that part because he insisted.

I received 11 reviews and 7 e-mails. EIGHTEEN!!! YAY!!!

**REVIEWS!!!!!**

   l

   l

   l

   l

\     /

  \ /


	16. Chapter 12: A day out with the Lady

"My, my, my. What a lovely red haired!" 

Kenshin looked up and he unconsciously smiled.

---------------------------

"I am very delighted to take glimpse of you for a second time, dear red hair." The lady with the raven hair was there to meet him, yet again. The lady in the party of their mission to kill a man named Enishi.

"Exactly the same here." He was staring at her… he didn't know that. He was far too busy studying every shade and glimmer of her deep ocean eyes.

"It is nice to hear that. You're the first one to be delighted to see me." She stated in a normal tone.

"Oh, why is that?" His curiosity was aroused. He thought of how precisely does this woman knows or feel when was the right timing for her to show up…? He was just thinking on when they would meet again and somehow he was glad of thinking that… but he's even gladder that his wish came true.

Her face changed and she seemed to be thinking. "Hmm. Let's just say that… When they see me the second time it isn't a good sign." He nodded at her. She felt like sinking… she had once again, lied. She doesn't like lying to others… especially those that she felt like they were somehow important even though she didn't want anybody to be too important to her. It might be the cause of her death and worse… those people that she learned to care for would end up lifeless.

"Well, I will always be delighted to see you anytime." He smiled at her and walked closer to her. Their eyes met… and at that exact moment… sparks flew. "The garden's great, isn't it?" He could not think of a greater speech to give her. Let's just say that he's the Aoshi now, the ten-word-per-sentence type of Aoshi, while he was simply cursing his self for being a stupid red haired assassin.

She turned to look at the lake once more. "Yes, it is. It's rather quite peaceful here, than being with whoever I'm with." She looked like she was avoiding talking about her and whoever was accompanying her on the trip.

Kenshin did the same… but after staring at her and almost melting her into a blob. "I thought of the same thing a while ago… And it smells wonderful here."

"Anyway, let's change the topic…" Her face looked somewhat… disgusted. He didn't notice it.

"It's fine with me. So, what do you prefer to talk about?" He turned to look at her and was welcomed with her deep blue eyes. He gaped a little but he soon noticed that she raised a brow. He closed his mouth and gulp. He tried smiling shyly. HE WAS CAUGHT GAPING! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!

"Well, for instance…" She looked up into the sky and then looked back at him. Then she noticed that she was actually having a conversation with this man that he met once. "Why are you here? And who are you with? A honeymoon with your fiancé or is it wife?"

He chuckled and it was her turn to raise a brow. "Sorry." He whispered and stopped his chuckles. "No, I'm here for a vacation with my friends."

The word friends echoed through her mind. "Tell me, is it nice to be with friends?" The question just came out of her.

He looked at her with his face asking while turning a little pale. "You don't have…?" He didn't want to say it so he trusted it to her mind's ability to catch up.

She nodded. "Not a single one. I've _never had one. So, tell me." She sounded excited. Like a little girl waiting for her little lollipop reward for being kind._

Suddenly, he felt what he felt being alone until he found his two friends. He didn't have to wonder how it felt living without friends or anyone to talk to and lean to. Nobody to make you feel happy, no one to comfort you and not a single person to help you through your miseries. He didn't have to think of the feeling… since he already knew of it.

"You must be joking!" He chuckled.

She frowned and looked hurt but it didn't show very much… She must have thought it was supposed to jeer her. Her mind might have registered it as a purpose to be laughed at.

"Then what do you call me?" He asked smiling at her, with a finger pointing to his self.

She looked at him and tilted her head. She looked at him questioning.

"Well? What do you think of me?"

She tilted her head to the other side with the same expression. She thought very hard. His words rang like bell over and over through her head. 'What do you think of me?' She repeated those exact words with his voice. _What do I think of him??? She asked herself. Still trying to figure out what she could have meant by that question._

Well, he was a person she met once in a party. He was the one that was the most enjoyable person she ever encountered. He was the only man that she never dared or even think about killing or giving her trademark. He was the only person that smiled at her so kindly and comforting. He wasn't irritating. He knows when to talk and not to.

What else…? … He's a man that I can stay with for hours and not get bored or get irritated. He's the only one that could make me loosen up at the same moment that he could make me feel welcome. He is also the one and only person that ever talked to her in a friendly matter…

_Wait… friendly??? Her eyes grew, her head was in a normal way again, she pointed and finger at him and shrieked, "YOU!!!" Kenshin grinned at her and nodded. "You must be joking?! Why would you want to be friends with me?! I'm as cold as ice and as hard as stone!" She frantically stated to him and still try to make sense to him… without letting him think that she didn't want the friendship that he was offering._

In fact, she felt great. Never better. She felt some of the weight that she carried was lifted off of her heart. She felt a thing inside of her and I was a weird feeling. Her heart was beating fast although she wasn't scared and tired. She felt something inside of her jumping and she felt lighter.

"What are you saying?" He arched a brow and stopped his smiling lips. "You're not cold! And you're definitely not a stone." His voice sounded joking. Her face looked like she just saw a ghost flying in front of her. "And I happen to like seeing you, hearing your voice and talking to you." _Why am I saying these words? He wondered._

"Really?" She looked like a ten year old innocent lost child.

"Yes. I really do." He smiled again.

She seemed to smile but not entirely.

"May I ask a question?"

She arched a brow and nodded. "Sure. Whatever."

"You seem happy but you do not smile…"

"Oh, I've never smiled since I turned at the age of twelve." She gave him a half smile.

"Well, you will again."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"How long are you staying here?"

"A week or so."

"Great. Until we're together, you will stay with me."

"WHAT?!"

"No complaints. I really do insist. I don't have any better things to do."

She nodded. "Fine. Since I have no other choice, I would have to agree upon your oh-so-wise decision." She rolled her eyes.

"Correct. You do have no other choice." He smiled and she half smiled.

"So, where are we going?" She suddenly asked.

"We go out but we should change clothes first and I have to get my money."

"Okay. We meet outside of the inn." They nodded and went their separate ways.

---------------------------

Kenshin walked through the hall and fixed his attire with his hands. She pushed the door and walked out. He found a woman standing there; she seemed to be waiting and bored. He approached the woman and tapped at her shoulders. She swirled around and he smiled at her.

"You look nice… well, better than what you were wearing earlier. You looked like a man." He admitted. She was wearing a black slacks, black top, which was hanging on to her top arms, and a black half inch sandals that was almost entirely covered by the slacks.

"You look nice… well, better than what you were wearing earlier. You looked like a man." She repeated the exact words that he said. He was wearing white pants and shirt with ordinary rubber shoes.

He giggled. "So, are you ready to leave?" He asked with a smile and she nodded at him.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked curiously.

"Somewhere down the road." He answered back with sarcasm on his voice. He was serious with not giving her any clues on where he planned to take this fine young woman.

---------------------------

"What's this?" She asked as they arrived at the place that Kenshin wanted to take her to. She stared blankly at the area and arched a brow. She turned her head to look at Kenshin who was staring at her with a smile. "What's this?" She repeated her question.

Kenshin blinked and turned his head to look at the said area. He smiled, nodded and turned back at her. "It's the place I wanted to take you to. It's nice inside but if you don't want to go… we could go somewhere else."

She stared at him and turned to the building. "No, I want to check it out. I've never seen this building before. She said with curiosity and slight enthusiasm on her voice. Kenshin quietly chuckled and offered his hand to her. At first, she stared at his hand then back to him and to his hand again. She arched a brow but slowly lifted her hand up. At last, her hand arrived at his own.

He nodded at her, reassuring her that it was okay and that there was nothing to worry about.

Kenshin intertwined their fingers and he dragged her inside the one storey building. He opened the door and pushed her inside.

As they got in, she raised a brow and, as she usually does, stared at everyone or everything. She turned to Kenshin. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked as she pointed somewhere in front of them.

"It depends on what you think it is. If you think it's another spa or a basketball court…"

"Baka! I'm not that stupid.!" She exclaimed.

Kenshin backed out a little and animatedly smile at her with his huge round anime eyes. He wave his other free hand in front of him and seat dropped. She nodded at him and looked at her surrounding.

_If she wasn't this beautiful, I might have thought she's an assassin by the way she studies her surroundings with perfect concentration. Kenshin thought as he smiled secretly. "Come on," he tugged at her hand to get her attention, and he succeeded. "We have to get our things."_

"But I don't have anything…" She whispered to him as they started walking or when he started dragging her.

She resumed her 'staring' as Kenshin paid for them and took their needs for the area, which she was obviously oblivion to it.

Kenshin smiled as he turned and saw her looking at all the people in the area. _I swear, she really resembles a perfectly trained assassin… He shook the thought off his mind and approached her. He tapped her shoulders and showed her the stuff that they'll be using. She raised a brow as she saw the stuff that he was holding up to her. She looked up at him and tilted her head._

Kenshin chuckled at the way she looked at that time… She looked like a little lost girl.

"I don't know how…" She whispered to him as her eyes scanned the room if anybody heard.

"It's okay, I'll guide you." She nodded at him.

They approached the said area and then she exclaimed…

"I can't believe I'm going on a skating ring." 

**REVIEWs****!!! DID'YA ALL LIKE IT?? IT'S LONG!**


	17. Chapter 13: Everything turns out okay

I'M BACK!!! SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! HOPE EVERYONE'S HAPPY THAT I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS! And don't forget your reviews!!!

ß-----------------------------------à

_I wonder where the others are…? I'm getting much much more bored by the passing of the hour. Argh! Where the hell are those weirdoes?!_

Megumi wondered on the halls of the hotel as she looked for her companions. She was holding a book by her side. It seems to be the one she was reading before. With all of her walking, she ended up at the backyard.

"Wow, what a great view." She whispered, she was rather taken or occupied by the beautiful scenery. _I sure wouldn't mind being here with a special person. It sure is a wonderful outlook... I wish I had someone special to be here with._ She walked a little bit closer to the scenery and without noticing that she was about to fall on a cliff.

"Aaaaaaah!" She shouted as she stepped her foot into nothing. She closed her eyes, for she thought she was going to fall. Then, she felt an arm around her waist pulling her up to the air and she could feel the ground under her feet.

She opened her eyes and was amused to see a white colored cloth in front of her. She looked up and saw rather amused eyes in contact with hers.

"Thank you." That was all she could murmur.

ß-----------------------------------à

_I think I'm lost quite again... sigh __I don't seem to remember seeing this place on the map... I think this was the way to the library... hmmm... I guess not. I have to meet with Megumi. I really need to talk to her about something..._

Well, as she thought of. She was lost once again in the maze-like hotel. She kept on walking and looking for anybody who could show her the way to the library, but unfortunately there was no one to be found.

As she looked side by side she forgot to look where she was going and bumped into something. She almost fell but she quickly regained her balance. She noticed that hands where holding her arms, as if to keep her standing.

She looked up to say thank you and whoever he was, he was a bastard for not looking on where he was going_..._ when I was really her fault for not looking on her front_... _

_Wait a minute... !!!_

ß-----------------------------------à

_I've been standing her for quite a long time and I haven't got tired of it. To think of it, I don't really know why I prefer being alone than having those two accompany me... but the thought of having two irritating guys with me is really not a relaxing scene._

As he was thinking he noticed a woman walking around near him. She doesn't seem to notice me... Well, I should just stay here than bug her. 

He watched her as she looked as a beautiful goddess walking in her garden of Eden. "Hey, wait!" He said in a whispered voice, but the woman doesn't seem to have heard him.

And just before the woman was about to fall... he moved with great speed to catch her. He grabbed her by the waist and placed her back into the ground. His eyes seem to glow with amusement. He stared at her eyes as he heard her mumble a soft 'Thank you'. 

ß-----------------------------------à

_Damn! If I don't find them soon, I'd be hungry again from all of this walking..! He thought as he placed his hands on his pockets. __I'm tired from all of this walking. Maybe I should look in the other places instead of walking around in the kitchen... _

He looked side by side to find someone or anybody to talk to... but he was very unlucky to find no one. _Geez__, I'm getting hungry again! I'm going to kill all of them!_

And about just the right time when he looked to his front he saw somebody. _She seems to be lost! What kind of an assassin is that?! I can mock her for this, for as long as I will remember this. He chuckled and 'accidentally' bumped into her... a little too strong..._

His eyes rapidly saw that she lost her balance. His reflex was quick enough to hold her in her arms. He carefully holds her and waited for her to regain her balance. She seems to be okay but looks as if she was very annoyed.

He waited for her to look at him – and when she did, he smiled.

ß-----------------------------------à

Kenshin had both of his hands with hers -- one on by his side (w/c is on her left side) and the other hands on her right side. They were side by side as he instructed her to skate smoothly.

"You really shouldn't move too much, you might fall. Just follow what I do."

"It really isn't that easy when you're only doing it for your first time." She replied a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry… ummmm…" Kenshin sounded as if he wanted too acknowledge her by her name but he was shy or a little unsure about how she will react to it.

She looked at him. He sounded as if having a hard time talking with her like this. She giggled to herelf. "It's Kaoru. You may call me Kaoru."

With that said, Kenshin smiled at her. "Of course Kaoru-dono." She was about to say something about the dono when he abruptly said, "We should really work on your lesson." And he smiled again at her. Making her forget what she was about to say.

They continued with their lesson with Kenshin calling her Kaoru-dono and making Kaoru forget what she wants to say by simply looking at Kenshin's smiles.

ß------------------à

"Well, I had a great time" Kaoru said as they got out of the building. "But I bet next time we skate, I'll beat you." She scorned at him.

He laughed. "I'm sure of that." He smiled at her. "Are you hungry? Coz I am."

"Yeah, I totally forgot that I haven't eaten lunch yet." She stopped walking and turned to face Kenshin. "Have you eaten?"

He suddenly remembered about why he hasn't eaten and started laughing.

"Wait, what's so funny? Is it me? What?!?" She frantically asked. Wanting to know if there was something funny with the way she looked.

Kenshin waved his hand as he tried to stop laughing. Kaoru crossed her hands on her chest and raised a brow at him. Slowly, Kenshin stopped laughing and took a deep breath. He smiled at Kaoru and said, "I wasn't laughing at you. I simply remembered why I haven't eaten yet. I will tell you as we eat. But first, do you know of any restaurants that are near by?"

Kaoru puts down her hands and placed a finger on her chin. She looked as if she was thinking. Her eyes brighten as she remembered a pretty good restaurant with a great view.

"Well, you sure do look like you have thought of somewhere real nice, by the glow of your eyes." Kenshin contently said as he watched her focus her beautiful ocean like eyes at him. _I can live by her eyes…_

"As a matter of fact I do and we should hurry coz it usually is packed with people." With that said, she took his hand and ran.

ß------------------------------------à


End file.
